You are not my King
by KibalurvesHinata
Summary: You can't be serious an arranged marriage?" the young princed roared."This is my final decision!"WArning:Use of human names and rated T to be safe plz R
1. Chapter 1

"_ALFRED!"_

"_ARTHUR !"_

_The young blonde chased after the speeding carriage as fast as he's horse could carry . "Get your head in here boy" the child was yanked in to the carriage by his golden hair . He kicked and struggled .No way was he going back. He wasn't leaving Arthur. Suddenly rock flew through the glass glittering them with shards. "Give Alfred back you bastards!" he's voice shouted. "I've had enough of this brat, WITCH!" the grown man shouted at the frail woman beside him. "Yes master…"_

_She muttered a few strange words and threw a small bag out the carriage . It landed at the horse's feet and exploded engulfing the boy with purple flames. "ARTHUR!"t he boy cried, tears flowing down his cheeks._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Alfred Sir it's time to wake up"

The young man simply grumbled and rolled over. "Five more minutes…"

A faint sigh. "Alfred I swear you want me to lose my job".

Damn. Why did he always guilt trip him like that. "Okay I'm getting up!".

"Your father wishes to see you when your dressed" The dark haired man muttered softly , his chocolate brown eyes fixated on his feet. "I see" Alfred face darkened. It wasn't that he disliked his father it's just that right now just a "touchy" moment in time. His father would yell and banish random servants and peasants for the simplest of things. It was pretty much hell for everyone.

"You could always leave you know" he whispered softly .

"What was that?"

"Aah…nothing…please excuse me Kiku I must get dressed" he said with a bright grin.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alfred" his father finally said.

_Oh joy._

"You are twenty-one now and you still have not married" he continued.

"Roderich perhaps we should discuss this later" .He shook his head at his wife. "No Elizaveta, it must be now".

Alfred sighed, "Father I-"

"I'm so desperate I wouldn't have minded if you married another man!"Roderich burst out(Alfred nearly choked on his meal at this). "That is why I have come to a decision" he smiled with triumph sketched onto his face. "You will marry the Princess of Liechtenstein and you will join our kingdoms in doing so."

"You can't be serious, and arranged marriage?" the young prince roared. "This is my final decision!"the king shouted.

Roderich excused himself from the table and left the room .Alfred was fuming, his father was perfectly aware of how he felt about arranged marriages but yet he still went behind his back and did this to him.

"Alfred dear?" .He faced his mother with a strained expression. "I wish for you to accompany me on my visit to see your brother."

Alfred sighed he could never get angry at his mother .For one thing it wasn't her fault . And she was always kind and sweet, well when she wasn't angry with her best friend ,Gilbert, or when she would start getting all excited over seeing two men who were in love with each other.

"I guess I'll go"

"Thank you"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**First time posting here so what do u think ?**

**Yea I know I suck at writing but I would like some feedback so I know what I can improve on ******

**Oh and sorry it's so short if you guys think I should continue then I promise the next chapter will be longer **


	2. Chapter 2

The town was always a peaceful place where peasants, merchants, witches, elves and many others could live in peace. Seeing the scene of children playing and laughing with each other did brighten Alfred's mood. To tell you the truth he was a little excited to see his brother again.

His brother Matthew had always loved his people and often felt pity for the ones which were in poverty .It soon came to Alfred's attention was stealing their father's gold and giving to the peasants secretly at night. When the King heard of this he immediately banished the young man from his house. It was only thanks to the queen he was still able to live in the kingdom .Today the exiled prince was living with his partner in crime (has the king called him) and ex-knight Cuba.

-

"Alfred I just remembered I'd like to do some shopping, I'll come back for you when I'm done" the Queen told him as they reached their destination. Alfred gave her a quick nod and jumped out of the carriage. "Tell you brother I said hello" she called behind him.

"Alright"

The door was wrenched open before Alfred even knocked.

"Alfred!"

"Hey Mattie!"

The wavy blonde haired man embraced his brother tightly and quickly released him.

"Oops"

"Huh?"

"Sorry I was doing some work in the back and I um…"he trailed off pointing at his brother's shirt. The prince inspected his shirt to find a brown smudge .He burst into laughter.

"Well as they say brown is the new white" he managed to say through his laughter as Matthew joined in. "So what _are_ you doing?" Alfred asked with a curious grin. "Oh um…why don't I show you?" he smiled, grabbing his brother's hand.

-

He led him out the backdoor into the backyard.

"Wow!"

It was a small but beautiful garden with all kinds of different flowers, shrubs and trees. It even had a small pond.

"Yeah, it's not done yet but it still looks brilliant doesn't it?" Matthew turned to his brother with a big grin on his face. "You did this all by yourself" Alfred assumed stunned. "Not _all_ by myself, Cuba helped me too!" he corrected.

"Come check this out!"

"…?"

"See these blue-ish looking flowers!" Matthew pointed out to his brother.

"Yeah?"

"They're called Blue Flags, they were hard to get and really expensive but it was worth it since they're so pretty!" he chuckled happily. Alfred gazed at his brother's smile to the plant. It didn't look that great to him. He was sure there was a bunch of them growing wildly in the castle's garden. Yet here his brother was praising them as if they were made of gold.

"You know…I'm getting married" Alfred murmured. "That's great congrats!" Matthew congratulated him. "So who's the lucky-"

"The Princess of Liechtenstein"

"Congrats again!"

"Hey listen I might sound a little crazy but how about after I get married you come back to the castle. You can even bring Cuba! I'm sure I could convince father once I'm king! Then you could have a million of those flowers if you wanted to! Come on we could be like one big happy family over there!" Matthew frowned as Alfred finished with a big grin.

"You're right"

"Damn right I-"

"You are crazy"

Matthew stalked back into the house slamming the door behind him. Alfred quickly went after him accidently stepping on some tulips in the process.

"Come on Mattie!"

"No Alfred!" he shouted out stopping in his tracks, gripping the chair before him. "Why not?"Alfred demanded .Matthew spun around facing his brother. Alfred nearly fell back. He had never seen his brother with such a furious and determined expression.

"You don't get it do you?" he muttered acidly. "Alfred I am not going back to that place, I am happy _here!"_

"How could you be happy here?" he scoffed, dumbfounded. "I mean you have to _save_ money to buy stupid little _plants, _pay taxes to your own father and live in this dump with some freaky goddamned wizard!"

"Alfred I _like_ having to save money! I like that I have to work! I like living in a small home! I like being an ordinary human being! I like it all! It makes me _happy!" _he finished breathing in and out heavily.

"ALFRED YOU BASTARD!"

_Oh great here comes the freaky goddamned wizard now._

"You bastard get out of my house NOW!"Cuba roared grabbing the prince by his collar. "No Cuba it's okay" Matthew sniffed wiping his face furiously with his shirt sleeve. The large man let Alfred go but didn't relax his defensive manner. "And for your information I'm not a wizard" he muttered darkly, smacking the prince in the back of his head.

"How dare you peasant!" Alfred complained. "I am the prince and future king of-"

"Idiots? Why, yes I knew that already unfortunately".

Alfred and Cuba glared at each other growling.

"I could have your head torn off with just a snap of my fingers"

"Go ahead snap your fingers but I'll just tear your head before though"

Matthew sighed. "Please behave you two".

"He started it!" they chorused staring daggers at each other.

"You know what I don't have to deal with this!" Alfred suddenly burst out. "No one's telling you to!" Cuba growled. Giving Cuba one more look of disgust he stormed out slamming the door behind him. The man sighed and flopped onto the couch behind him. "Oh dear…"he heard Matthew whisper. The small cabin was then filled with silence. "You know" Cuba finally muttered.

"Hmm?"

"You could always go back you'd have a better life there, don't worry about me"

Matthew flopped next to him and punched the tanned man's shoulder playfully. "Yeah but I'd be miserable without my best friend".

Cuba smiled to himself and grabbed the blonde into a tight bear hug rustling his hair. "Hey I'm not cute" Matthew pouted like a small child pushing away from the large man's grasp. He then suddenly struck a pose that seemed like something his brother would do. "I'm absolutely dashing!"

Cuba burst into laughter.

"Of course how could I be so foolish?"

-

He wasn't lost.

He just wanted to the sights you know.

He always wanted to see the rundown creepy houses that the witches resided in and the crazy one eyed man. And of course the Asian man who lived in a box who kept muttering that everyone's breast belongs to him. Not to mention starving himself while he stumbled upon more and more disturbing scenes.

Okay, maybe it wasn't the best idea to storm out of Matthew's house like that but hell; he couldn't stay at his brother's place with that Cuba bastard.

-

It was getting late and the prince still had yet to find his way home. He could've easily stop and ask for directions but, what kind of prince would he be to have to ask directions.

He slowly made his way down a particularly run down street when he suddenly tripped face first over something.

"Shit…"he cursed as he started to pick himself up. He turns his gaze to see what cause his fall.

"My…my god"


End file.
